Report Card
by idkPJO
Summary: Highschool!AU After Percy Jackson gets yet another bad report card, he is assigned a tutor, Annabeth Chase, whom he hates. (Some Language) Appreciate reviews whether or not good/bad as this is my first story :)
1. Chapter 1

Percy sulked, looking out the bus' grimy window as the rock music blaring through his headphones drowned out the whirring sound of tires going over asphalt and other kids yelling and making out noisily._ Third year in high school and I still have to deal with this shit._ Percy silently chastised himself for thinking that. Times had been tough for the Jackson household ever since... well, ever since Percy could remember. He knew he had a father-who doesn't-but he had left before Percy was born, and that's when things started going south. His mother had to raise a child all by herself in the middle of Manhattan. She couldn't bring herself to move when she found a good, cheap apartment on the South Side, fairly close to a good high school that would accept Percy.

His phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his back pocket and read a text from his mother._ Have you gotten your report card yet?_ Percy held his breath and thought carefully before replying.

_Yes_

_Good Grades?_

_Define good._

Percy continued his dramatic stare out the window. Getting good grades was hard enough for him as it was, but throw in dyslexia and ADHD? Getting one A went from improbable to impossible. Percy didn't mind that much though, he didn't really want to do anything that big, just move someplace like Hawaii, somewhere on the coast, and go sea diving and swim among the fish. See coral, explore the depths of the ocean, like an underwater _Star Trek_.

The bus screeched to a halt, the brakes screaming for release, piercing through Percy's music and into his mind. He stood up and threw his back pack over one shoulder and moved his way to the front, hardly anyone left on the bus now. He muttered his thanks to the bus driver and stepped out, hearing the _whoosh_ of the door behind him as the bus roared off, the left back wheel still squeaking from the time that the Stoll brothers took off all the bolts on the wheels, slightly breaking that one. How they managed that, no one knows. Percy started the trek home, weaving through people on the sidewalk. he was just turning the corner to his building when his phone buzzed again.

_You home yet?_ Jason Grace this time, Percy's best friend, quarterback of the football team, and all around awesome dude. They had created a friendship when this girl, Piper, was being bullied by the plastics. It wasn't really 'bullying' though, more like Drew and her bitch squad trying to pick on a girl who was way too smart for them. Percy was actually amused listening to her verbally smack them when Jason's not-so-awesome teammates showed up, helping with the picking. Piper started to look just a little bit worried, and Percy was getting up off the bench he was sitting on, ready to beat the shit out of Drew's boy toys when Jason swooped in, blond superman that he is, and made the other guys start to back off with a few words, menacing stare, and something that strongly resembled a growl. Percy came and backed him up, wanting so bad to just go and beat the shit out of every single guy there.

"Were you raised by wolves?" Percy had teasingly asked after making sure Piper was alright. When Jason looked at him questioningly, he brought up the growl.

"Oh, yeah, that." Jason flushed a little bit and ruffled his Letterman jacket. "Yeah, something like that." He smirked a little and Percy laughed.

"And here am I, thinking you're a total douche when you're all right."

They had talked for a bit days later, and eventually became friends.

_Going in my building now. Why? _Percy texted him back.

_Because I'm starving and your mom always has good stuff around. She has to, appetite like yours. _Percy stifled a small laugh

_Sorry, no can do. I got my report card today. She's gonna flip._ Percy's stomach churned. Every time he came home with a report card he felt like he was disappointing her, like she knew he could be so much better. Percy knows that he just _can't_ though. He's tried hard but C's were like an A now. He nodded to the doorman and turned to the elevator, waiting for the ding. When it finally came he pushed his floor and started to rise. Percy shifted uncomfortably in the little shaft, biting his lip with anxiety and listening to the light elevator music playing. When the elevator doors slid open he pushed out as fast as he could, unable to postpone the inevitable. He unlocked the apartment door and called out a greeting.

"Percy!" His mom came rushing in, arms enfolding him in a warm embrace.

"Calm down mom, I'm just coming home from school."

"I know but it's been a while okay? You know I had to go to class yesterday." Sally Jackson reluctantly let go of her son. "Now come on, I have food." Percy went to the kitchen, happy to eat whenever the occasion arose.

When they both were seated at their small dining table, littered with papers and miscellaneous items, Percy's mom started talking again softly. "Now, your report card." Percy looked at her with the best puppy-dog eyes he could.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," she said more firmly.

Percy rifled through his backpack a bit more before coming across what he was looking for and haltingly handed it to his mother. He heard a sharp intake of breath and knew she saw his Algebra II grade.

"Percy..."

"I know, I know, I'll try harder."

"No, no, no it's fine I just..." She trailed off for a second and Percy looked at her, confused. "I got a call from the school." Percy sat up rigid.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" He started gesturing wildly around the room. "I've been good! I haven't broken anything in almost a month!"

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Percy, they assigned you a tutor."

"A tutor?" Percy felt slightly relived. _Hey, I'm not expelled_, he thought somewhat gladly. "That's not so bad."

"Her name's Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" Percy knew the name. He knew that she was 'that preppy chick' whom he hated. She always acted so stuck-up in front of him, little know-it-all that she is. Every time they passed in the hallways she turned her nose up at him, like he smelled, or he was somehow beneath her. "Why does it have to be Annabeth," he groaned.

"Now listen Percy, your going to have to go to the library every Tuesday and Thursday right after school, and every Saturday from around 9 in the morning to three in the afternoon."

"Five hours? I have to spend_ five hours straigh_t with Annabeth Chase?" Percy stood up now, gesturing wildly once more. "Why five hours? Especially on a Saturday! Thanks a lot Principal Hedge, thanks a lot. Now you've ruined my weekends, the only time off I have from that hellhole."

"Percy!"

"Sorry mom." He looked away, still angry but always embarrassed when his mother catches him cussing, even though he's seventeen.

"Percy, you have to go to tutoring."

"I know mom but why Annabeth? I mean seriously, she practically hates my guts and the feeling is definitely mutual. I don't know why the school would make such a bad pairing."

"Because she has the highest grades in the entire class, and, frankly, you have the lowest."

Percy calmed down some and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tomorrow's Tuesday right? Do I have to go tomorrow?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Percy had gone to school feeling extremely glum, kicking rocks all the way down to the bus stop. He snapped at everyone at school, only apologizing when he snapped at Jason or Piper. He had spitwads flinged in his hair by Leo, who was normally a pretty chill guy, and Percy got so mad he turned around and snapped the dude's pencil in half.

When Annabeth approached him during lunch was almost physically unbearable.

"Hey," Annabeth said. It's wasn't a very friendly "Hey," either, more of a get-your-hands-off-my-sandwich kind of "Hey," like Percy was somehow being rude by just existing.

"What do you want." Percy said, struggling to keep his voice flat.

"I just want you to know that none of this was my idea, got it? I enrolled in the tutoring program to help kids who need tutoring, not boys with weeds growing in between their brain cells. You, I can't help. I get the feeling you don't really want my help though, do you?"

"Who needs help from pretentious little snobs like you who can't eat a cafeteria lunch without gagging or who think the whole world is inferior to them? Oh yeah, that's right, no one."

"Well I'm glad you don't want my help," Annabeth looked at Percy, only mildly offended and extremely irritated. "Because you're not getting any of it."

Percy walked away backwards with his arms spread wide open, ending the conversation saying, "Look at all the fucks I don't give."

He ended up in the library eventually, sitting at the only table not occupied. The library was set up so most of the space was shelves with books on then, with a thin aisle that held ten two-person tables, like the kind in his English classroom. Annabeth hadn't shown up yet, which was weird, considering Percy thought she'd be the early-to-everything kind of person. He had just gotten out his notebook and was about to start when the door opened with a loud _wham_ and Annabeth walked in, hair all over her face, her messy bun torn apart by the autumn winds. She looked around a little bit, hunting for a seat, any seat really, besides the empty one next to Percy. She eventually huffed and sat down in the chair beside him, completely disregarding the backpack he had placed there in hopes she would go somewhere else.

"Decided to show up then?" Percy didn't look at her, just aimlessly rifled through his notebook. "You're late."

"Like you care," came the response. "I thought I could just not come so I went home but my dad-I don't have to explain myself to you." Annabeth huffed and straightened in her chair, carefully avoiding Percy's sea-green eyes as they peeked curiously at her through the corner of his eyelids.

Annabeth pulled out some things from her backpack, big heavy books that looked to Percy like they would break your back if you even tried lifting them.

"What are those? _How to Be Nice for Dummies?_ Trust me, you need it."

"Oh, like you don't."

Percy turned, his anger rekindled after the cooling period it briefly had by her remark. His jaw worked, wanting to say something but not able to think of anything to say. He turned to his work, still miffed.

He had only been a few seconds into his problem when Annabeth huffed again, in that way she had that made you feel like a toddler about to get spanked.

"That's not how you do it. You have to divide by the radical and then multiply these by six, and then-"

Percy sat back in his chair roughly, throwing his pencil down on his paper and ruffling his hands through his hair, stretching his back just enough so a thin strip of skin showed just above the waistline on his sweatpants.

"What, I thought I was supposed to help you?" Annabeth looked at Percy, annoyed both by his personality and by the fact that she found that stretch just slightly attractive.

"Oh no, please continue doing that problem for me."

"Oh, so you _don't _want to learn how to do it?"

"No, I want to learn it, I just don't want to learn it from you." He tilted his head and gave her his best sarcastic smile. Annabeth set her jaw and went to work on whatever she was working on, grinding her teeth.

"What is that?" Percy asked after a few seconds, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"An architectural display of the Parthenon in Greece. It was supposed to be a temple to the goddess Athena-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what the Parthenon is but what are you writing out?" He leaned over to get a better look at the paper, oblivious to the surprised look on Annabeth's face.

"I-it's the dimensions of the pillars and things like that. I'm going to build a scale replica."

"Cool." Percy leaned back over to his side of the table, locking his fingers together and putting his hands behind his head. After a few seconds, he realized that he was staring at Annabeth and smiling, like they were friends or something. He was so flustered that he didn't even notice Annabeth staring right back.


	3. Chapter 3

When Percy returned home, his mom greeted him at the door, like she had the day before. Percy had forgotten his feelings of pure hatred that he had the day before, so when his mom asked if he was fine he was confused for a second before he answered.

"Oh, um, it was fine. Annabeth was just a stuck up bitch as always and I put up with it." He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched as he threw his backpack on the couch.

"Don't call your tutor a bitch, honey."

Percy whipped his head around and stared at his mother, who was calmly chopping carrots, her back turned to him so he couldn't see her face and the slight grin that crossed it.

"Did...did you just cuss?"

"Oh come on Percy we're both all grown up here. Or, at least, I am, and I don't really see the point in trying to stop you from cussing anymore."

Percy continued to stare at disbelief at his mother as she swept the chopped up carrots into the crock pot for their stew. He shook his head and turned around, smiling and continuing to stretch as he headed to his room. Percy sighed as he burst through the door and flopped down onto his bed belly-up, and his thoughts irrevocably strayed towards thinking about earlier.

_She isn't that bad. _He thought.

_No. She is. She still thinks of you as dirt, and thinks you're just a monkey too dumb to train._ Percy shook the hair out of his eyes, his arms spread wide beside him and his knees slightly bent over the side of the bed. He twisted and moved until his head hung upside-down on the opposite side of the bed, laying so the pillows were on his left.

He sighed again, then whipped out his phone to see what he missed while studying. Not much, just a few check-ups from his mom, which he responded to jokingly, and two messages from Jason. _You with Annabeth yet? _and _So, how was torture? _Percy responded with a sarcastic_ Lovely._, and let his arms dangle down from the side of the bed, gravity making them feel ten times heavier. He flipped around onto his stomach when his head started to throb and scooched backwards, causing his shirt to ride up slightly, showing his tanned stomach and abs from swimming, and leaned up onto his elbows. He held up his phone to view more texts from his best friend.

_Mmhm. Sounds lovely. Is she really as stuck up as you say she is?_

_Yes, _he replied.

_That's interesting._

_Why?_

_Well, Piper was talking to her and she said that Annabeth actually thinks you were almost not a complete dumbass._

_Wow, I'm _really_ flattered._

Despite Percy's sarcastic, or as sarcastic as you can be over text, tone, he actually felt a little bit of pride at the fact that Annabeth didn't think he was dumb. _Shows her_, he thought._ Damn straight I'm not dumb_. Percy's phone buzzed again, and he flipped it open, expecting a text from Jason, but instead showing an unknown number. He opened it, flipping around onto his back and sitting up, cross-legged with a frown crinkling his brow.

_Don't forget about tutoring on Thursday._

_Annabeth?_

_No, weeds-for-brains it's some other random chick reminding you to go to the library to meet me._

_How did you get my number?_

_Piper gave it to me._

Percy's jaw twitched and he threw his phone gently on the bed. "Thanks a lot Piper," he breathed. He heard a knock on the door and his mother opened it a crack.

"Percy? Dinner."

"Coming!" He hopped off his bed with a bounce and half-sprinted to the kitchen. "I'm starving."

After a few spoonfuls of soup traveled from their bowls to the Jackson's mouth, Percy's mother placed her spoon in her bowl with a slight clink and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on the little basket it created.

"Percy?"

"Mmmhmmh?" Percy quickly looked up from his almost finished stew, his mouth still full and little dribbles along his chin and the front of his shirt. He swallowed when his mother gave him a look, coughed, and went, "I mean...yes? What is it you wish to speak with me of, mother dear?" He straightened up mockingly and held his hands together in front of him, just the fingertips latching onto each other and stuck out his elbows, ending up spilling his glass of orange juice all over his lap and the tablecloth.

Sally Jackson raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as Percy breathed "_Shit,_" as he rushed to get a towel and wipe himself up.

"Has she helped?"

"Who?"

"Annabeth."

Percy coughed again and straightened up from bending over to wipe the orange juice from his crotch. "Ye-Yeah. A bit." He looked down and slowly continued wiping up his sweatpants before he left for a second, to return with another pair of nearly identical sweatpants with no orange juice. Percy tucked back into his soup, avoiding eye contact with his mother as she smiled and leaned back smugly, starting again on her soup too, triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy slept soundly that night, waking up unusually fresh. He threw on a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt, not even bothering to even try to fix his hair. Only when he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth did he notice the time. _Shit. _Percy thought. He quickly snatched up his phone, confirming that it was 8:53, an hour and a half after he was supposed to go to school. He saw about 500 various texts from Jason and Piper, along with some from Leo and his friend Grover, all of them saying something along the lines of "Where the _hell_ are you?". He ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, to see his mom calmly buttering a bagel.

"Mom, what the hell! I'm so late, I'm screwed. It takes like 45 minutes just to get there. Oh, I'm fucked. Shit shit shit shit shit. I have my math final today..." Percy rambled on under his breath, pacing the room, running in random directions, running his fingers through his hair, and generally looking very panicked.

Sally Jackson turned to her son, threw him a sack lunch and his backpack, both of which he caught deftly, surprise crossing his face before a slight frown came in.

"Come on loser," Percy's mom rattled her car keys and put half of the bagel into Percy's mouth as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm taking you to school."

Percy sped walked after his mother, but not before putting the sack lunch into his bag hastily and taking a huge chomp of the bagel.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Sally grabbed a coat and headed for the door. "You looked so peaceful. Plus, I know how much you_ hate _Annabeth..." Percy looked at his mother doubtfully through his lashes and tilted his head slightly at her, his jaw working. "...so I figured you could use the sleep."

Percy turned to his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Best. Mom. Ever."

"And don't you forget it. Now," They were in the hallway now, and the elevator doors slid open behind Percy's mother with a slight _ding. "Time for school."_

Percy's leg jiggled up and down, hitting the desk and making his knee hurt. He slightly rubbed it as he listened to his English teacher, Mr. Appolo, drone on and on about poetry. His head was nodding and he was about to go to sleep when Mr. Appolo shut the large book he was holding with a loud _BANG,_ and every single student suddenly jerked up in their seats.

"Now," Mr. Appolo said. "Would someone like to explain to me about the many things that Odysseus did in the passage of _The Odessy_ that I just so beautifully recited?" Everybody looked around the room, nobody putting their hand up. "Well," he continued, his smile that he put on for the short story fading. "That was...disappointing, to say the least. Come on, no one? Alright, I'll chose someone at random...Percy?"

He sat up slightly. "Um, it was when Odysseus was fighting that cyclops, right?"

"Elaborate."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "He, uh-" Percy was saved from answering when the bell to end school rang. All of the students immediately stood up, shuffling papers as their teacher futilely tried to remind them to do their homework. Percy sighed gratefully and walked out of class, ready to head home and relax. A shoulder bumped his and he looked up to see Jason, with Piper at his side, per usual.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jason was one inch taller than him, with startling blond hair and blue eyes that made him look like the son of the sky.

"Nothing much, just gonna head home."

"You should come to the movies with us!" Piper whirled around so she could look Percy up front. She was a tad shorter, with brown hair that was kind of choppy and always in a braid, and eyes that you could never really tell what color they were.

They all paused in the middle of the hallway, Piper forcing Percy to look at her. "Please?" She drew out the word, as if that would help persuade him just to make it stop.

"I don't know, won't I be intruding on your date to the movies?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. Right Jason?"

He coughed. "Ye-yeah. Of course not." Jason turned to me and sheepishly grinned. We shrugged our shoulders in sync. "Probably shouldn't refuse her. She's tougher than she looks."

"Fine, fine. How could I refuse?" Piper clapped her hands together and bounced a little bit. "Jeez, it's just a movie, what are you so excited about?"

She calmed down a bit and swung her hands. "Just...happy you could come." Jason's crazy girlfriend smiled at him and Percy began to feel extremely suspicious.

It was about 5 o'clock by the time they all got a ride in Jason's Jeep to the new cinema in town, where Percy's friend Grover worked. They greeted each other as they walked in, exchanging a few words.

"Dude, you know _she's_ here right?" Grover looked at Percy sidelong.

"Yeah, I know. But she insisted that I come! I mean, I didn't want to intrude on their date but..."

Grover looked at Percy, confused. "No, I mean _she's_ here. Annabeth. You know, that one chick that you'll, like, hate for all eternity?"

"Oh, her." He turned around and saw Piper waving at him. He waved back, putting a smile on his face. _Great. But hey, at least I don't hate her _as much _as before but...You know, she still hates me. _Someone called Grover away so they said goodbye and Percy went to meet the couple in the theater.

"Hey Percy! Look who we found!" Piper waved him over to where she and Jason were sitting, next to an all-too familiar curly-haired blonde girl who looked severely disgruntled, with her arms crossed and slouching. When she heard his name she sat up, spinning around to see him. "It's your study buddy!" Percy forced a smile as he walked down the ramp to where they were sitting, the popcorn that he bought gradually spilling over the sides. The closest seat that he could get was right next to Annabeth, so he sat down and stared straight forward, until his gaze shyly edged at her.

"Want some popcorn?" He asked, practically shoving it at her.

"Sure, I'd love some." Annabeth's tone was flat as she indifferently crunched on popcorn.

"What movie is this anyway?"

"Who knows. Piper just called me to see if I wanted to go to the movies with her and Jason. There was no mention of _you."_

Percy laughed softly, very, very softly as the light from the previews changed and the Paramount mountain showed up.

"Now everybody shh!" Piper looked over at us, a finger to her lips.

About five minuted into the movie all four of them were looking at the screen in disgust.

"What_ is_ this shit?" Percy asked no one in particular, incredulous at the crummy plot that was already apparent, and the worst thing- it was a romance movie.

"I have absolutely no idea." Annabeth was the one who answered, as she was the closest one. Percy took a look around the room and saw about three other people there- one girl already crying, and a couple making out in the back corner.

"Yeah, no offense, but can we leave?"

Annabeth nodded vigorously. "Yes please." They both got up and Piper held a hand out to them.

"Wait," she said. "Take me with you."

"Oh god, thank you, my eyes are about to burn out of my head." Jason stood up hastily, anxious to get out of that horrifying feature. They all hurried out, laughing slightly and making fun of the characters. Once they were out, Piper started reciting some lines and trying to make out with Jason, which either made them all laugh or made Percy and Annabeth exchange awkward looks when Jason succumbed.

"So, what do you guys want to see. There's _Mama, Monster's University, The Hobbit_,"

"_The Hobbit._" Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, slightly embarrassed to have said it at the same time.

"_The Hobbit_ it is. Jason?" Piper looked at her boyfriend, asking for his opinion.

"Anything as long as it's not a gooey romantic movie."

"Oh, please, don't pretend like you don't enjoy it. I know what you've seen. I know about _The Titanic._" Jason grinned and shrugged his shoulders and Piper hit him on the arm.

"What can I say, I love me some sinking ships."

"He loves him some love." Piper turned to them. "Alrighty then which theater?"

"I think theater 3." Annabeth pointed in that direction and, sure enough, there it was. The previews had just begun so they settled down in the third row and started eating popcorn again, ready for a real movie. Percy and Jason both made jokes thorough the entire movie, making both girls laugh, and Annabeth jumped once and spilled a fresh thing of popcorn all over Percy. He just laughed it off and started eating it off his lap, and Annabeth, not thinking, ate one too when she was helping clean him up.

Later, when Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason walked out of the theater, Grover spotted Annabeth with Percy and thought Percy was really mad, then he realized that Percy was making _faces_, to make_ Annabeth_ laugh, and she _did_. She actually_ laughed._

Percy said good-bye to Annabeth as she walked toward her house, walking backwards to wave.

"See you tomorrow!" Percy called out.

"See you!" she replied.

Percy looked towards the front of Jason's Jeep, where Piper was turned around, staring at him and smiling.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Piper laughed and turned back around.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure you were looking at me all funny, like you noticed something that wasn't there before."

"I just noticed that you were being nice to Annabeth, that's all."

"Oh, well..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "She's not as horrible as I thought, I guess."_ Not bad looking too, _he added silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy sat in his bed, the light of the moon shining through his bedroom window. Blankets covered the bottom half of him, his tanned stomach showing as his arms wrapped around the back of his head. He sighed, and thought about the movie he had seen with his friends. _Friends? Since when did you consider Annabeth a friend?_

Percy shifted so he was laying on his side, one arm tucked underneath him and one stretched out in front, playing with the edge of his sheet. He tucked one arm under his pillow, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. One thought kept returning to his mind though-Annabeth. Percy eventually found rest, sprawled out face-down with one leg sticking out over the side of the bed. Although he didn't remember it in the morning, he dreamt about curly blonde hair bouncing in laughter.

Percy woke up refreshed, then headed to the kitchen to heat up a muffin for breakfast, wearing only his Aqua-man pajama pants.

Sally Jackson walked in, dressed up and looking for her car keys somewhat hurriedly. She kept muttering, "Where are they, where?" over and over until Percy coughed and pointed to the key rack. She looked over at him in gratitude and kissed him on the forehead as she grabbed her keys from the rack. "I don't know what I would do without you Percy," She said to him as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Be late for everything," He muttered under his breath.

His mom peeked her head around the corner of the doorway. "Don't forget, I have class tonight so just go ahead and scavenge for dinner. There's leftover pizza in the fridge and waffle mix in the pantry, and oh yeah," she had started to leave but moved back so she could see Percy better. "If you want to go to Jason's, or have him come here, I don't care, just try, _please_ try not to break anything." She smiled slightly as Percy nodded, crossing the room to grab his blueberry muffin from the microwave.

"Love you!" Sally Jackson called over her shoulder as she left the room completely.

"Love you too!" Percy yelled back just before he heard the door slam.

Percy continued his day as usual, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, going to the bus stop and having to endure an hour of pain being slowly surrounded by half-wits. In Algebra II he sat there, his knee bouncing up and down while his pencil swished back and forth between his fingers before flying out of his hands and hitting a big hunky kid named Luke Castellan in the back of the head.

"What the heck man?" Luke turned around and saw the look on Percy's face, the look of someone who was trying not to laugh.

"I believe that's my pencil." Percy got up and walked forward a little bit to retrieve his writing utensil. "I just guess the magnetic pull of your iron skull was too much."

"Watch your mouth Jackson." Half of the class was staring or giving sidelong looks at them now, watching the bickering between football-player Luke Castellan and soccer-star Percy Jackson. The other half of the class was staring at their worksheet in frustration, except for one person who had laid their head down on the desk, and Percy was pretty sure he was either sleeping or crying.

Percy pursed his lips, blowing Luke a sarcastic kiss as he returned to his seat, the math teacher oblivious to what just happened as he looked behind a magazine and called out a lazy reminder to do their homework right before the bell rang, Percy and Luke glaring at each other, angrily putting things away in their backpacks and the one kid jerking up from his afternoon nap.

Percy walked down the hallway, heading to his final class. Annabeth saw him as she was walking in the opposite direction, and she stopped for a second to talk to him.

"Percy! Hey Percy!" He looked up to see her walking towards him, her hair up in a ponytail. He smiled and greeted her, a little confused frown barely showing on his face. "Hey, um, I was just reminding you to go to the library tonight."

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world." When she walked away, his eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows wrinkled. _Wouldn't miss it for the world? Seriously? What is this, some crappy movie?_ He half smiled as he remembered the night before, how the two of them had bonded slightly, him making her laugh and vice versa.

Percy went to his next class in a little better mood than the one he left his last class with.

Percy walked into the library and saw Annabeth sitting at the same desk as last time, shuffling papers around as strands of blonde hair fought to be free of her ponytail. He slumped his backpack down on the seat next to her, taking out his math homework.

"Look at this, you're early." Percy smiled as he said it so Annabeth knew he was joking. She looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling as well.

"Well, I do enjoy being early. Last time I just... had different views." She kept smiling at him, her head resting in her hand with her elbow on the table. "Speaking of early, have you done any college applications yet?" She resumed shuffling papers on her desk, fighting the urge to get lost in those big sea-green eyes.

"Nah, haven't had the time." He paused for a second, putting his backpack on the floor and sitting down next to Annabeth. "What would _you_ want to study?" Percy looked genuinely curious, and Annabeth found that a bit surprising, then remembered that she barely knew him. "I mean, you're good at everything. What would you choose?"

"Architecture," she replied. "I just love the way building creep into the sky. I just want to be apart of that process, make a national monument to contribute to the world."

Her eyes lit up in such a way that Percy had never seen before. _Wow, she's really passionate about this,_ he thought. Her gray eyes sparkled as she talked adamantly about the St. Louis arch, and the Parthenon, and Percy thought, _She really is beautiful. Come on! Pull yourself together! Stop looking at pretty girls and do math! But how am I supposed to do math without looking at that particular pretty girl?_

"Percy? Percy?"

"Huh, what? I'm sorry what did you say?" Annabeth laughed a little bit and repeated herself.

"I said, what do you want to go to college for?"

"Oh, I don't know." Percy leaned back in his chair a bit and twiddled his fingers. "Marine biology maybe. I've always liked fish and the ocean. I mean, just all that vast space, just waiting for you to find it! We've only explored like 5% of the_ entire ocean."_ Percy rambled and Annabeth looked at him, unable to resist his eyes.

She smiled when he finished. "So now you don't only have weeds in your brain cells, I now find out it's actually seaweed. Congrats Seaweed Brain, you have a new nickname."

Percy looked at her, leaning back and arms folded, a smug grin on her face. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

"It's hilarious." Annabeth full-on smiled, with teeth and everything. "Come on now, Seaweed Brain. We've got math to do."

Percy groaned and turned so he was facing the table once more. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, if you want good grades." Annabeth leaned across to help and Percy felt his heart rate quicken a little bit as the space between them slowly closed.

He coughed. "Yeah, okay."

Annabeth went on to explain what to do in the problem, Percy paying half of his attention on that and the other half on their close proximity to each other. After about an hour of them helping each other with homework and joking around, someone else entered the library. People had been coming and going, but this one was different. Not only was it actually two people, but it also happened to be Percy and Annabeth's two best friends, Jason and Piper.

"What's up bitches?" Piper pulled a chair over from the desk in front of them and sat down across from Annabeth, her and Percy slowly stopping laughing from a joke Percy just made to say hi. "Looks like you two are getting along then." Piper nodded to the both of them and they exchanged a glance, laughing a little.

"Yeah," they both said, a little out of sync.

"A lot better than I thought we would." Percy looked up and saw Jason, whom he greeted friendly as he grabbed a chair to sit next to Piper.

"Yeah, a lot better." Annabeth looked at Percy somewhat fondly, then quickly looked away, hoping no one saw.

But nothing escapes Piper.

Annabeth saw that as soon as she looked up and saw Piper grinning like a fool at her. She blushed and looked a little bit downwards as Percy and Jason chatted. Piper texted Annabeth under the table.

_You like him._

_What? Do not!_

_Omg you totally do!_

_ Shut the fuck up I do not!_

_You. Me. Bathroom. Now._

"I'll be right back," Piper said, kissing Jason on the cheek as she walked away, silently beckoning to Annabeth when she saw no one was looking.

"Me too," Annabeth finally replied, standing up and walking in the direction Piper went. Percy and Jason exchanged a look, like _Girls,_ and resumed talking.

As soon as Annabeth was in the bathroom, Piper ambushed her.

"You like him! Youlikehimyoulikehimyoulikehim!" She did a little dance as Annabeth laughed and protested.

"I do not like him! We just became friends, that's all."

"Pshht, please. You know I'm right you're just in denial."

"I am not in denial!"

"So you admit, you like him!"

"No, I don't."

"Come on, I have a knack for these things and you know it. Charles and Silena? Called that one a month before it even came up! And look at them, a year together now." Piper nodded at Annabeth whilst prodding her in the stomach, like it would squeeze out an answer.

"I don't like him," Annabeth said with a tone of finality.

"Fine, have it your way."

Meanwhile, back in the main library, Jason and Percy were having a similar talk.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say, Piper brought this up, but after witnessing that, I totally think its true."

"What? Witnessing what?"

"Dude you_ like_ her."

"Who? _Annabeth_?"

"No shit. I mean seriously, I have never seen so much sexual tension in one room."

"Are you sure? Because you and Piper got some serious tension..." Percy trailed off, smiling a little bit.

Jason smiled too. "No, but seriously, you like her."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I do not."

"Come on, man!" Jason tapped the table in a little rhythm with his fingertips. "Don't even bother denying it."

"We're just really good friends."

"Fine. Don't admit it."

Just then the girls came back and both Percy and Jason leaned back, smiling as they walked up and resumed their seats.

"Hey, um, I gotta take Pipes back to cheerleading practice, you guys need a lift?"

"I'll take that lift." Percy got up, putting papers in his bag. "I'm finished with my homework anyway. Annabeth?"

She looked up at him, then smiled just a little bit. "No thanks, my dad's going to pick me up." She slung her full backpack over her shoulder and Percy nodded to her.

"Well then, I guess we'll just..." Jason stood up, gesturing for them to go.

"Right, um, well then. See you tomorrow?" Percy looked at Annabeth.

"See you." They smiled at each other and walked off in separate directions, one with two friends and one alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy tightened the laces on his cleats, standing up and bouncing a little bit to get the feel of them. He jogged out to the soccer field, a bunch of other people trying out clapping him on the back and offering reassurances that he'll be team captain again. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet again when he reached the field before grabbing a ball to practice some maneuvers.

Annabeth looked onto the soccer field from a high position in the bleachers, a little miffed that Piper dragged her along.

"Hey, Annabeth." Piper was in spandex and a loose t-shirt, with her hair up in a ponytail, a little bit of sweat on her brow from cheerleading. She slowly walked up the bleaches, eventually making it to where Annabeth was.

"Did you get my food?" Annabeth nudged Piper's shoulder with hers when she sat down next to her and received a cup o' noodles, to help warm the spring air still a bit frigid from winter.

"Mmhm, there's nothing more attractive than a boy playing sports." Piper was looking at Jason, currently playing goalkeeper. He blocked a shot kicked by Percy, and he fell on the ground trying, and succeeding, to catch it.

Annabeth smiled a little bit as Percy laughed, and she heard it from her seat. Piper gave her a sidelong look and smiled with her tongue between her teeth. Annabeth saw the look and rolled her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Piper feigned innocence, batting her lashes and tilting her head.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, looking towards the field once more. She saw that they had gotten a quick water break, and spotted Percy squirting some water on to his face, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He bent over and shook his head, ruffling it with his fingers. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, remembering their talk the day before. She tried to hide it by biting her lip, not really doing that well.

Piper and Annabeth chatted aimlessly for the next hour, Annabeth's attention almost always halfway on Percy. They were talking about the ridiculous sized pockets on girl jeans when Annabeth saw Percy approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, I didn't know you two were here." He wasn't exactly telling the truth. He had noticed Annabeth sitting in the bleachers in the beginning of practice and was constantly distracted by her.

"Surprise." Annabeth looked up at him in time to see two sets of hands holding an orange bucket loom over Percy's head, slowly, and then quickly, dumping water on his head. He had a look of pure shock on his face as his shoulders hunched instinctively before he laughed, turning around to lightly shove the boys behind him and chase them down the bleachers.

"Sorry about that." Percy turned to the two girls who had gotten splashed, collateral damage. They both smiled and started to laugh as Percy played with his wet shirt.

Jason came back up, a grin on his face. "Did you see his face? Was it good?"

Percy shoved him. "Thanks a lot, now I have a wet shirt. Ugh, I hate this feeling." He turned to the side and took his shirt off, throwing it to the side and shaking his hair. Annabeth looked up at him, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. Percy grinned crookedly and stretched. "That's better."

Jason laughed and shoved him, making Percy stumble. "Stop showing off your abs, you might steal my girlfriend."

"Not a chance in heaven or hell," Piper looked Percy up and down, him giving a cheesy grin and flexing his muscles jokingly. "He has too big of an ego. Annabeth?" She looked up at Piper a little fast, still a bit stunned at Percy so casually throwing off his clothes, and what was underneath.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to the locker room to change my pants. You coming?"

"Oh, yeah." Annabeth got up and stretched also, her body tired from sitting in the same position for an hour and a half.

This time it was Percy who almost blushed, the edges of her shirt and zip-up sweatshirt riding up slightly, showing almost half of her stomach and making him try not to smile.

"I don't have a pair though." Annabeth started following Piper anyway, not sure if she wanted to rub her hands all over Percy or slap him in the face.

"You can borrow a pair of my shorts, I have extra." They turned around, waving a quick and temporary good-bye to the boys, who waved back, both smiling happily.

Jason slapped Percy's shoulder. "Let's go get you a shirt." He winked and led Percy off the bleachers, grabbing his soaked shirt from behind him. They headed off in the same direction as the girls, going to the boy's locker room to get changed.

Annabeth and Piper were standing outside the front of the school, shivering a little bit in the track shorts that they changed into. They were talking lightly when Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She acted on instinct and grabbed the hand, twisting her body at the same time and throwing all of her force into throwing whoever it was down.

Percy looked up at Annabeth, upside-down and out of breath, lying on the grass that she flipped him down on. Her eyes widened from their formerly hard look, and she started to apologize.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry," Percy started laughing in that way that was infectious, and in a few second they all were giggling, Annabeth helping Percy up as he brushed himself off.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. That was actually...pretty sweet." Percy had hesitated slightly before the 'pretty sweet' part. What had come to his mind was more along the lines of 'That was actually all manner of hot.'

He looked at her and smiled, Annabeth tucking loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Need a ride?" Jason started walking off with Piper, gesturing to the Jeep.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Percy turned to Annabeth. "Do you need a lift?"

"No, my dad'll get me. Remember," she said as Percy started to say goodbye. "Tomorrow, 10 o'clock. Library."

"Yes, mother." He smiled and waved, walking backwards then turning around to half-jog towards the Jeep when she waved back.

(Later)

Percy laid on his bed, arms supporting the back of his head as he shifted a little bit, scooting further into the covers. He was thinking about soccer, about which position he would play, how he did in the tryouts, and then suddenly, about the girl in the bleachers. The one he used to hate. He turned on his side, one hand under his head and smiled as he thought of the times they spent laughing in the library or in the movie theater. He thought of her eyes that lit up like fireworks whenever she laughed, or talked about architecture. How her face looked when she judo-flipped him in front of the school. Abruptly, he thought of what Jason had said to him the day before.

_Oh_ _God,_ Percy thought._ I like Annabeth Chase._

(Annabeth)

Annabeth Chase was sprawled on her bed, papers everywhere in her quaint room. The ceiling sloped upwards to a point, with a desk in one corner and a bedside table on the other, the bed in between. The door was directly across from the bed, in the middle of a gray wall. The lights were off, and she was alone with her thoughts. Some of school, some of friends, but mostly of Percy. Of the way he so easily made her laugh, of the way he laughed, his eyes almost closing. Oh god, those eyes. Those sea-green eyes that Annabeth found so enticing, those eyes she found herself so drawn to.

She rolled over onto her stomach, her arms tucked underneath her belly. _And that stomach,_ she thought. _Damn, that boy's got abs._ She thought of Piper then, looking out onto the field and talking about boys playing sports. She rolled onto her back. _She was right. There's nothing sexier than a boy playing sports._ Annabeth sat up suddenly. _What else was Piper right about?_ A sheepish grin crossed her face as she slumped down on her bed with a bounce.

_Oh, God,_ Annabeth thought. _I like Percy Jackson._


	7. Chapter 7

Percy woke up with a groan, stretching his arms and shuffling slowly into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock on the microwave, eyes widening as he saw the time and remembered- _It's Saturday. Annabeth._

It would be the first time Percy saw Annabeth since he realized he had a small crush on her. He felt his cheeks starting to flush at the thought. _Okay, maybe a bit more than a small crush._

He padded to his room, throwing on a clean shirt and jeans without holes in them on once he was inside. Percy yawned, scratching his stomach and glancing at the time again, remembering that his mother would be at work right now, with class afterwards.

He sighed, grabbing his backpack full of homework and walking out the door, to catch the bus to the library.

Percy pulled against the doors to the library, only to be stopped with a loud bang two inches into pulling it. His eyebrows creased into a frown and he tried the other door, only to get the same result.

A car pulled up in the parking lot and Percy turned around to see who it was. Annabeth was stepping out of the passenger side of a white Honda Civic, beat up and dented with paint peeling off.

Percy's heart rate quickened a little bit as he saw her, her hair down and wearing denim shorts that were fraying at the edges with a orange shirt, tucked in a bit in the front.

"Hey," Annabeth bounced up to him, waving back at the car. "What's up?"

"The, uh, the doors are locked. I think it's closed." He glanced at the car, still idling a bit in the lot. Annabeth walked over to the doors and tugged on them, creating a clunk as the lock hit the door frame.

Percy heard a door slam and both he and Annabeth turned around to see a man striding towards them. His clothing was rumpled, with messy brown hair that was thinning and round spectacles that were slightly askew on his face. His long brown coat almost scraped he ground, his hands in his pockets creating little lumps.

"Hello," Annabeth's dad said. "You must be Percy." He stretched out his hand, covered in ink smudges and little reminders. Percy gripped it tight and shook it. "I'm Annabeth's dad." He grinned widely, and Percy saw that his face was covered in smudges too, like he had fallen asleep on notes whose ink hadn't dried yet.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Chase."

"_Doctor_ Chase, if you will," Percy looked at Dr. Chase, a little confused and surprised at his sudden appearance, and a little indignant at his indifferent nature.

"Dad, what do you want." Annabeth looked slightly annoyed at her father, huffing in that way that Percy once found annoying. He smiled in memory a the first time they really talked instead of shooting glares or insults. Now that Percy thought about it, he didn't remember why they hated each other in the first place.

"You know you two still have to study, even if the library's locked."

"But_ Dad-_"

"No buts. If you have no place to study then I'll take you two to our house to do homework." He turned with a note of finality as Percy watched in astonishment. He had never seen anyone get the best of Annabeth in an argument. She either blinded you with facts or came up with some witty comment that left you scratching your head. Annabeth's eyes were wide with anger as she looked at Percy. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, following him to the car and gesturing for Percy to follow her with a wave of the hand.

He sucked his lips in and followed, not sure what would happen.

They sat in silence for the entire ride, Annabeth jumping out of the car and slamming the door before they had even stopped upon their arrival at her home. She stormed off, her dad going after her hurriedly while Percy awkwardly sat in the car for a few seconds before getting out in time to witness Annabeth and her dad in a heated argument. He coughed and they both turned around, Annabeth blushing bright red. Percy waved nervously. "Um, are we going to study?" He could feel his face turn pink too and Dr. Chase straightened up and clapped his hands together, walking back to the car.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"I still have work to do at the museum."

"So you're just going to leave the two of us here? Alone? With no supervision?"

"Yes." He turned around, his big brown coat sweeping the ground, leaves and flower petals to fluttering in its wake.

Annabeth sighed and turned to the door, her head shaking and jaw clenching. She unlocked it and pushed through, throwing her backpack on the floor of the entryway, Percy hanging his on the only empty hook, the others filled with hats and various coats.

She turned to him, arms resting on the staircase railing, her shoulders hunched up and hair falling in her face. She blew it out angrily and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "Sorry about that, we get a little frustrated with each other sometimes."

"It's fine, it's fine. Am I going to get the grand tour or...?"

Annabeth stood up and brushed her hands together. "Bathroom's that way," she gestured vaguely to her right. "Office there," she pointed to the right and a little bit backwards, "That's 'off limits.'" She rolled her eyes. _I didn't think there could be so much sass in one statement._ Percy thought. "And my bedroom's upstairs." She pointed directly above her before slightly squinting one eye in thought and shifting her hand a little bit to the left.

"Let me guess, no-fly zone, right?"

"Nope," she started walking right up to Percy, almost touching and making him turn a little pink before leaning to the side and picking up her backpack, strolling up the staircase, corners of her mouth inching up when she saw Percy's confused and amused look. "That's where we're going to study."

Percy snatched his backpack as well and walked a little bit faster that Annabeth to get to the staircase, catching up to her as she turned the door handle into a petite room. The roof was sloped, all the walls a dark grey with a white ceiling and a floral carpet. The door was on the right side of her room, on the opposite wall from her full-sized bed, which was sitting against the back wall but centered, with a desk halfway between it and them against the left wall and a bedside table with a lamp sitting on it on the right.

Annabeth flipped on a switch, slumping down on her revolving chair at the desk while tossing her bag down beside her. She was suddenly aware of Percy standing there and she straightened up, swiveling to face him and gesturing to the small couch directly across from her, on the same wall as the door.

He sat down with a little cough and his knee bounced up and down. Annabeth couldn't stand it after five seconds and crossed the room on her chair, clamping her hand down on his knee. He smiled, slightly embarrassed, and laughed a little through his nose as heat started rising to his face. _No. You are not blushing. Not again. This is too much blushing._

Annabeth blushed first, taking her hand off hurriedly and muttering, "Sorry," before wheeling back to her desk and pulling out papers.

They spent a few minutes studying, Percy asking questions and Annabeth wheeling back and forth between him and her desk before just giving up and sitting next to him on the sofa. Their hands both got clammy at the close contact and Percy couldn't stop biting his lip. and flicking glances in her direction, only to find her flicking glances at him.

Eventually, they got more and more comfortable, making small jokes to break the ice, then larger ones that made them feel triumphant in the fact that they got the the other one to laugh.

Annabeth got up and crossed the room to her desk, still laughing slightly at Percy's shenanigans.

Percy saw her straightening up her desk and felt like he should do something. He stood up, not sure what he was going to do, and walked after her.

"I still hate you." Annabeth smiled as she turned around, then gasped. Percy was close. Really close. She looked up to meet his eyes, her heart thumping so hard inside of her chest the thought it would burst out and start running laps around the two of them.

"We'll see about that." Percy whispered softly. They looked at each other, sea-green eyes meeting gray ones, so close that they were sharing breath and body heat. Annabeth wanted to get lost in those eyes, to drown in the sea of green before her. And she did. He leaned down and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, the curls bouncing slightly. His hand never came down from beside her ear as he tentatively tilted his face towards hers, going fast, then stopping, over and over until their lips were centimeters apart and Percy whispered "Do you still hate me?" so softly that Annabeth barely even heard it, both of their eyes almost closed. Percy was silently freaking out on the inside, wondering what he was doing, why he would even try this. This is_ Annabeth Chase_ for goodness sake! Their lips brushed, and Annabeth leaned into the kiss, rising up on her toes, locking their lips together as their arms gradually wrapped around each other, Percy slowly turning and pushing Annabeth against the wall as the kiss gradually intensified, Annabeth's hands gripping at the hem of Percy's shirt. Annabeth rubbed her hands along the smooth skin of his back and stomach, and Percy stepped back, taking his shirt off, emitting a small squeak from Annabeth as he resumed embracing her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He muttered, pulling back slightly, not sure what the squeak meant.

"Oh God no." Annabeth pulled him back towards her as he smiled, kissing her full force. She slid against the wall as they moved and Percy lifted her up so she could sit on her desk, her legs surrounding Percy as he pulled her closer by the waist, slightly lifting off her shirt. Annabeth quickly whipped it off, eager for any skin to skin contact between the two of them. Percy kissed her again, then trailed his lips along her cheek, down her neck, and to her collarbone. He kissed the hollow in the bone and Annabeth couldn't help but let out a little sigh, bringing her face down to meet his as their lips connected once more. Percy lightly brushed his fingertips along the bottom of her unprotected thighs, making her sigh again and bring him closer as he smiled against her lips. Annabeth's arms were entangled around Percy's neck, his under her legs. Annabeth's legs wrapped around Percy as he lifted her off her desk, holding her from the back of her knees. She laughed against his lips and he smiled, her head slightly above his now and her hands cupping his face, lightly tracing his jawline with her thumb. He carried her to her bed which he laid her down on with a flump and a bounce, both of them deeply engrossed in each other.

They rolled around, Annabeth's legs unwrapping from Percy's waist so they could lay closer together, Percy hovering over Annabeth and moving with each kiss. Their legs slotted together, Annabeth's arms wrapped around Percy's shoulders as his lips strayed again, down the side of her head to the space next to her ear as she nuzzled her head against his, making little noises of happiness. She snagged her fingers in his belt loops and tugged him even closer while slightly pulling his jeans down. She felt Percy smile and kiss her cheek as he rolled to one side, then rolled back, putting one hand on either side of her head, his arms surrounding her with his palms to the mattress, now in nothing but boxer shorts. Annabeth bit her lip and raised her head to meet his lips before flipping him over, so now she was looking down at him, her blonde hair hanging down like a curtain around their faces. Percy laughed while Annabeth smiled, and they kissed more, more, always more. Percy's hands went to the small of Annabeth's back, his fingers finding the edge of her shorts as she smiled and wiggled out of them, Percy helping slightly. They pressed together again, in nothing but underwear. Annabeth's legs surrounded Percy, all her weight on her knees and the heels of her hands as Percy's hands strayed to her hips, his forefingers sliding underneath the edge of her underwear before Annabeth lightly slapped his hands, shaking her head just a little bit and smiling.

Percy rolled again, but this time they went a bit too far and ended up falling on the floor, arms surrounding each other and faces touching as they both laughed, the carpet and comforter they dragged down with them cushioning their fall. They wrapped around each other, Percy's hands going up and down Annabeth's back while her hands rumpled his hair, both of them breathing loudly as they lay on their sides. Annabeth's bra straps slipped down her shoulders, her not bothering to fix it. Percy's hands stayed upwards, slipping his fingers through the back of her bra, almost unlatching it. They rolled again, Annabeth hovering over Percy once more. They both grinned and Annabeth leaned down, only to stop when she heard a distant door slam. Their eyes widened in horror as Annabeth rolled off of Percy, standing up to grab random clothes.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." She threw Percy his shirt as he struggled to hurry into his pants.

"Is it your dad?" He looked horrified and fell onto the floor, wiggling his legs to get into his jeans.

"No shit, Sherlock." There was a sharp intake of breath from Annabeth as her and Percy's heads snapped towards her door, a sudden but slightly meek pounding resonating through the room.

"Annabeth? Can I come in?"

"_Shit fuck fuckity damn." _Annabeth motioned for Percy to get under her bed as his eyes widened and their minds raced, both of their hearts pumping wildly with anxiety.

The door opened with a creak, crooked glasses peering out from the side.

Annabeth sat in her swiveling chair, twirling a pencil between her fingers nervously, tossing her hair and smiling.

"Where's Percy?" Dr. Chase looked around the room with a hint of a frown.

Annabeth swallowed before saying, "In the bathroom, he'll be back in a sec."

Percy started to smile as he marveled at how well she handled that, not the slightest tremble in her voice as he looked at their feet from under the bed.

"I was just wandering what you wanted for dinner? I could make something. Percy can stay for dinner too, if that's okay with his mother."

Percy turned on his back and stared at the boards underneath Annabeth's bed, stifling a laugh at how knowledge of what had just happened might change her dad's mind about inviting him over for dinner.

"Um, chicken I think. Or pasta. Yeah, pasta sounds good." She bit her lip, nodding absently as her head strayed towards her bed. "I'm just going to finish these up," she turned to her desk, coughing slightly and shaking the hair out of her face.

"Oh, okay. I'll just...leave then." He pointed outside the door awkwardly and shuffled out, Annabeth letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Sorry this took so long. I had finals this last week, I got my computer taken away (something about being on it too much) and I had a little case of writer's block. So, without further delay, Chapter 8:**

Percy jumped up from under the bed, Annabeth looking at him as they shared an excited and anxious look, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, my god that was close." She slumped in her chair, closing her eyes and blowing air through her lips. Percy tried to button up his jeans fully and grabbed his shirt.

Percy hopped across the bed, walking up to Annabeth and grabbing her hand, pulling her closer before planting a kiss on her lips.

She smiled, tilting her head up for a second before pulling away and slightly shaking her head.

"No. My dad's home, we can't risk it," she countered his puppy-dog look before he got on his knees and gripped her waist, pulling her close again as Annabeth's hair closed around them, filtering the light as she bent down to kiss him again. The kisses got faster and faster, and they were lifting each other's shirts again before long.

Annabeth laughed and patted down her top, tucking it in slightly in the front as Percy's head hung and he finally got up, crossing the room to lay on her bed. He put his hands behind his head and turned his face to see her, winking slightly while patting the mattress beside him. She rolled her eyes and got up, bouncing down next to him on her stomach, locking her fingers together in an attempt to restrain herself from touching him. She winked back and made a kissy face before rolling off the bed, catching herself with her legs before she threw his backpack at him, telling him to start studying.

Percy reluctantly sat up with a sigh, walking towards the couch and finally putting on his shirt. He sat down with a loud groan and tapped his pen against his bottom lip as he tried to focus. He ruffled his hair and sighed again, leaning back and tilting his head up to the ceiling

"Will you please stop that?" Annabeth turned to Percy with an exasperated look on her face, almost wishing he wasn't so attractive. Almost.

"Stop what?" Percy frowned and tilted his head sideways as he looked at her, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Annabeth too a deep breath. "Stop all...that."

"You just gestured to all of me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while trying to hide a grin. Another knock sounded upon the door, and both Annabeth and Percy's heads swiveled to see the newcomers.

"Hey there." The room's original occupants looked surprised as a blond boy and a certain messy, brown-haired girl entered, throwing heavy backpacks down with a thump. Piper bounced on Annabeth's bed as Jason leaned against the wall, not sure what to do. "What's happening?"

"We were just...studying." Annabeth fixed her face in what she hoped was a neutral expression as she thought about what they had been doing, other than studying.

"Sounds like fun." Piper leaned back and lay on Annabeth's bed, her calves bumping against the frame gently.

"Mmm, yeah, bunches." Percy had meant to be sarcastic, but he couldn't suppress a small smile as he shot a sidelong glance at Annabeth.

Jason looked at them suspiciously as Piper beckoned him to where she laid. He smiled at her when he sat down, and she tilted her face up to kiss him as he leaned back to do the same.

"So," Jason said as Piper leaned her head against his shoulder, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, studying." Annabeth pretended to act dismissive as she looked at the papers on her desk.

"Boring," Piper hummed. "Let's go see another movie. That was fun"

"You can, I have a giant test coming up." Everyone looked at Percy. "What, I want to get better grades, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing at all." Annabeth's mouth twitched._ Now at least I know how to get him to actually study_. "You guys go ahead, we both have a bunch of homework."

"Suit yourself," Piper sat up with Jason. "But we _do_ have to do something sometime okay?" She looked pointedly at both of them. "The drive-in. Tomorrow. Be there or you're dead."

"But we have school," Annabeth protested, futilely.

"It's late start." Piper folded her arms, shaking the hair out of her face. "I'm going to keep bugging you until you agree."

"Fine, I'll go." Piper punched a fist in the air and turned to Percy, daring him to refuse.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands tentatively, palms facing her. "I give."

Piper smiled triumphantly while Jason stood up, a grin on his face too. "See you then," he said, grabbing Piper's hand as they exited.

Percy sighed and bumped his head against the wall before turning to face Annabeth. "So...the drive-in huh?"

"Yup."

There was a long pause before they started talking at the same time.

"What happened-"

"About earlier-"

They both started smiling then let out a nervous giggle.

"Um, you go first." Percy gestured to Annabeth."

"Okay, um, about what happened, before Jason and Piper came in, and my dad, uh," She started blushing. _No, stop that. _She thought, trying to stay in control of her emotions.

"Yeah, um..." Percy coughed nervously, starting to blush too. "Let's just..."

The door creaked open and a pair of glasses looked in. "I sort of burnt dinner so-" The smoke detectors started screeching loudly, causing Percy and Annabeth to flinch and Annabeth's dad rush down the stairs, cursing under his breath and trying to wave the smoke away.

"I'm just going to-to go," Percy slowly stood up, grimacing and trying not to offend.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure." Annabeth stood up and helped Percy collect his things and go downstairs. She was silently grateful that he was going to leave, not wanting to confront what happened. When the alarm finally stopped, Annabeth managed to look extremely embarrassed and annoyed at the same time as she said goodbye to Percy at the front door.

"Um, well, see you." Percy waved and walked outside. When the door shut behind him he relaxed slightly and leaned his forehead against one of the columns out side the house. "Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 'See you'? Really?" He hit his head against the wooden post with every word before sighing in exasperation and walking to the street, hailing a cab for the way home, all the while muttering to himself.

Annabeth watched him walk away, biting her lip. _What is wrong with you? You should have hugged him or something. Seriously. What the heck._ She kept berating herself as she walked upstairs, grabbing the phone along the way and dialing for pizza. _And now you're going to the drive-in with him? You do know what couples do there right? What we just did._ She thought with a smirk. _Oh god, do I tell Piper? _

Her eyes widened in horror as she thought about what she would say before a lazy voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hello, Westside Pizzeria, how can I help you?"

"Oh, hello. I would like a large Hawaiian please, with bread sticks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Again, I am truly sorry that this took so long, I just never had the time, and when I did, I couldn't think of anything to write. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews (and if you find absolutely ANYTHING wrong with it, or you want to give suggestions, feel free to do so in the reviews) and thank you all for reading this. Also, I know I aged Hazel a bit, but just for my purposes I think it works.**

* * *

Sally Jackson turned to the door as she heard it slam.

"Hey honey, how was-"

A large groan escaped her son as his backpack hit the ground and he shuffled to his room.

"Okay, then." She frowned, sitting at the dining table, trying to finish some of her homework before deciding to get up and follow Percy.

He was laying face-down on his bed, sheets crumpling around him as he groaned loudly.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just...nothing." He flipped around onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you and Annabeth get into a fight?"

He laughed. "No, surprisingly."

Sally's frown deepened. "Then what's wrong?"

He shifted his head to the side, looking at his mothers concerned face. "It's nothing mom, don't worry."

"Okay," she said doubtfully, drawing out the 'o'. She got up and left slowly, never really taking her eyes off her son.

As the door shut behind her, Percy leaned his head back against the mattress, running his fingers through his hair. He was still shaking slightly, the remnants of adrenaline running through his system.

_I can't believe I did that, _he thought grimly.

_I can't believe I did that! _he thought, a little bit happier. He rolled on his side and bit his lip, getting up and putting that out of his mind as much as he could for the rest of the night.

* * *

Percy woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side to look at his clock. He got up and dragged himself to the kitchen, where his mother was hastily making breakfast once more.

"Hey Percy, I have to go to-"

"Work, yes, I know. I just...wish you could stay longer." He looked at her sadly, not liking the way she as always rushing around. It put too much stress on her, and with the new addition of Percy's grade problems... Percy thought it was almost unbearable to see is mom like this.

"I know honey." She walked up and lightly pecked him on the forehead, calling out for him to be safe as she walked out.

He sat down at the table, chewing on cereal as memories from the day before came flooding in.

_Holy shit, I actually did that._ The reality of what they did hit him like a blow. _And I'm going to see her tonight. At the drive-in. What. The. Fuck._

His legs bounced up and down rapidly, unable to stop moving for one second. He hopped to his feet and walked outside the kitchen to see his mom. "Hey, mother?"

"Uh-oh, I know that tone."

"I was wondering if I could go to the Drive-in tonight with Jason, Piper, and-um-Annabeth."

His mom looked surprised. "Of course, you know you can." Percy nodded repeatedly, bobbing his head absently.

"Percy?"

"Yup?"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Positive." As he said it, a grin spread out across his face. _I'm going to see Annabeth again. Oh, god. I'm going to see Annabeth again._ The prospect at utter embarrassment was suddenly extremely daunting. His mother walked out slowly, calling out a final goodbye before slamming the front door behind her.

He walked swiftly back into his room, closing the door behind him. _Our relationship is completely platonic. That was just a burst of hormones, or something. Nothing weird happened, that sort of stuff happens all the time to teenagers. _His fingers tapped together in a rhythm before he decided to pass the time surfing the web, to help relieve his nerves. He couldn't sit still, so he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and watched _The Walking Dead _reruns until a knock sounded on the door, causing Percy to jump slightly and stalk out of his room, but not before he tried to fix his hair in the mirror, and failing.

"Hey." The door swung open, revealing Piper and Jason, accompanied by an all-too familiar blonde girl, looking thoroughly nonchalant, avoiding his gaze.

"Are we going?" Piper looked a little impatient. "The movie's starting soon."

"Yeah, let me just grab a coat real quick." Percy disappeared in the house before returning, closing the door behind him and shaking his newly found coat over his shoulders.

"Let's roll."

* * *

Jason lifted the blanket and let it float down before settling on the grass in front of his car, a nearly identical one beside it. Piper walked up with two giant comforters filling her arms and Annabeth and Percy following, arms filled with three pillows each. They patted down pillows and blankets in their own places, sharing them evenly between the two makeshift pads on the ground.

"Popcorn, anyone?" Percy pointed to the concessions over his shoulder, the line streaming out of it reaching to the parking area. "If we want to get some before the movie starts, we'll have to go now."

"I'll go. Piper?" Annabeth looked hopefully to her friend, wanting to not be alone with Percy, yet finding that is exactly what she wants.

"You and Percy go ahead, Jason and I will keep setting up. Oh, and get me some Junior Mints."

They walked up the slight incline, Annabeth wishing she had worn something other than her turquoise sweater that let every breath of air in, plus jeans with major rips in them. When they got to the end of the line Percy looked to the front to see approximately how long it would take. He saw the hold up was because of one douche-bag customer that said specifically that he wanted _diet_ coke with _no _ice, and a _large_ popcorn, not this silly tub, and was demanding refunds left and right, and who was also chatting up one of the younger workers.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he breathed.

"What?" Annabeth leaned around him to get a glimpse of the world biggest ass hat at work. "What the fuck."

"Give me a second." Percy stepped out of line and started walking towards the front.

"What are you doing?"

"Just keep our place I'll be back in a second."

He walked up to him, and in a mockingly polite tone, said, "Excuse me sir, but what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" The man turned to him, looking like an overgrown potato, with his shiny bald head and rotund figure.

"I said, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Percy's look hardened and his tone got decidedly not-nice. "You're holding up a line of people who want to get on with their lives, and hitting on a fifteen year old girl. I don't know, but that sounds just a little bit rapey to me, so would you kindly just fuck off."

The fifteen year old girl in question, Hazel Levesque, looked at Percy with relief. The man had been insinuating at a deeper meaning, as well as making fun of her darker skin tone.

The man put up more of a fight before he was finally kicked out, the manager appearing after he had made one too many remarks. Percy returned to Annabeth and she looked at him in a sightly different light, noticing how he stood up for the girl. His face was flushed and his jaw was still working slightly when he reappeared at her side.

"That was pretty good." The line had moved much faster now and they were already a quarter of the way up.

"What was?" Percy's forehead creased ever so slightly as his head tilted downwards.

"Standing up for Hazel. She's a good kid, and doesn't deserve to be picked on like that. Personally, I would've just hit the guy, but you handled that well."

Percy's mouth twitched upwards in a smile. "Yeah, you would've hit him, then he'd have to go crying to his mother that he probably still lives with, eating lasagna in the basement playing video games all his life."

They continued to talk as the line moved forward, sometimes poking fun at the rude douche, sometimes complaining that the line was moving too slow, and once or twice engaged in a philosophical debate. Eventually they got through the winding lines, up the alleyway filled with crushed popcorn, and to the cash register. When they got outside, Annabeth paused for a moment and went to the bathroom, Percy waiting outside for her.

"Your boyfriends really hot." Annabeth heard when she was washing her hands. She assumed the person was talking to someone else, until she realized it was just her and one other teenager in there.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend." She finally looked up, shaking the water off her hands.

"Good, I didn't think so."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Annabeth thought, incredulous.

"So he's up for grabs then? Mmm I'd love to get me a piece of him." The girl speaking played with the straw sticking out of her drink in her mouth, bracelets jangling together.

_How about a piece of my fist in your face, _Annabeth couldn't help but think. Instead she said, "Well, we all have our dreams don't we?" gave her a smile, and walked out.

Percy was waiting for her, and Annabeth was happy to see him, until she realized he had already opened the Sour Punch Straws she wanted.

"Ugh, rude." She tried to grab one out of the sleeve but he pulled his hand away before she could get one.

"That's no way to greet a friend." He gave her a smug smile as he put one in between his teeth, teasing her.

"Come on, just give me one. They're mine, after all."

He just looked at her. "Make me."

She narrowed her eyes. The candy was halfway into his mouth now, a bite or two away from being completely consumed. Annabeth leaned in close and bit the end of the straw sticking out of his mouth, smirking and tilting her head up, lips almost touching. By this time, Percy had gotten most decidedly red. This is not what he was expecting. Okay, maybe he had _hoped _for it a little bit, but never expected it to actually happen. Annabeth's hand reached around and nimbly plucked a straw out of the box before she completely severed the candy her teeth were already on, pulling away.

"There. Made you Seaweed Brain." Her voice was slightly muffled by the candy.

Percy got over his redness, finishing his shortened piece before saying, "Oh really, Wise Girl. I never _gave _one to you. You took it."

"Wise Girl? Really?"

"Oh come on, what else am I supposed to thin-mmhmpphh" Percy's reply was cut short by Annabeth pressing her lips on his. The girl that had just walked out of the bathroom watched in stunned silence, as she was about to say hello to the hot young man in front of her.

Annabeth broke off, giving a smug look to the girl, whose straw was hanging out of her gaping mouth. Percy blinked a few times, looked at the exchange between the two, and gave a shy smile to Annabeth before grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek, slowly turning her head until their lips met, smiling into the kiss as they both noticed her glares. She walked away with her nose in the air, trying to maintain an air of superiority. Annabeth opened her eyes as the girl walked away and smiled wider before closing them again, running her fingers through Percy's hair and moving her face upwards into his, deepening the kiss.

Percy reluctantly broke away, arms around her waist and foreheads still touching. "Okay, what was that about?"

"Nothing, just proving a point." She smiled and tiled her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Well, that was a very nice point proven," he hummed.

"Do you want to prove more points?" Annabeth unwrapped his arms from around her and took one of his hands in hers, walking towards the back of the concessions stand, Percy grinning and following like an excited puppy.

As soon as they turned the corner, Percy swiveled so he was facing Annabeth. He took a step forward, his shoulders and head collapsing inwards onto her, forcing her against the rough brick wall as his lips found hers, hands touching the hem of her shirt and thumbs fluttering along her hipbones. The corners of Annabeth's mouth twitched upwards against his slightly chapped lips, and her teeth found his bottom lip, biting down on it until the color was more pomegranate red than the strawberry it was before. He flashed a quick smile, splitting his lip slightly along the edge as he lifted Annabeth up, pressing her more firmly against the wall so he could bring himself closer, her legs wrapping around his hips and squeezing while her arms went round his shoulders, bending slightly at the elbow and ruffling his already messy hair. Percy's lips strayed to her neck when Annabeth had a terrible thought.

"Percy?" she breathed.

"Yeah?" His voice tickled her ear, the little hairs surrounding it brushing her skin with every breath.

"What if Piper," Percy's lips met hers. "And Jason just," Annabeth's lips met Percy's. "Went looking for us and," Percy moved forward, pushing her head against the wall, extracting a small groan from Annabeth. "They saw us." Percy backed off, panting slightly with a little frown on his brow, hands still absently brushing her hips.

"Why would they go looking for us?"

"Oh, because, I don't know we went to go get snacks and weren't back halfway into the movie?"

"Really? You think we'd still be gone halfway?" Percy said with a mocking tone.

"Oh come on, Seaweed Brain," she hit him lightly on the arm. "You know what I mean." She looked at the ground beside them, littered with the discarded Junior Mints and popcorn strewn all over the ground. She let her head fall onto his, blonde and black hair intermingling as her head turned to his, giving him one last, lingering kiss before he backed up, allowing her to touch the ground with her feet and stand up straight.

"I don't see the problem with them knowing we kissed a few times." Percy turned to Annabeth, holding her hand and nudging her with his shoulder.

"Because we'd never hear the end of it, that's why. Piper will be teasing me endlessly for _weeks, _saying that she called it, that she 'totally knew you liked him'"

"Wait-you like me?"

Annabeth spluttered. "Y-you're pretty to look at," she shifted nervously. "Look, the line's really short and there's only one Junior Mint left, let's go."

Percy smiled like a fool and followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Sorry, but it's a really short chapter, I might add to it a bit over the next few weeks, but I got a lot going on. Thanks again for all the LOVELY REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST and I hope you like it :)**

Percy and Annabeth returned to the car, popcorn and candy in hand, to see Piper and Jason snuggled up in one of the blankets, the movie's opening credits ringing through the speakers.

Piper's head swiveled to the sound of their approaching feet. "Geez, what took you so long?" Her hands reached out. "Gimme."

Annabeth tossed the Junior Mints into her hands before dropping down on the blanket, wincing after she remembered that the ground was _hard._

Percy plopped down beside her, mouth twitching only slightly at the impact. He leaned back with a sigh, stretching his arms behind his head and patting the ground directly beside him. The corner of her mouth flicked upwards before she scooted closer to him. He put one arm around her and she swatted at his chest lightly before resting one arm on his chest.

"Oh god, it's freezing." Annabeth started to shiver and lifted up the comforter they were sitting on. "Move your fat ass Percy, I'm trying to get us a blanket." He rolled onto his side, touching the grass and then getting up with a disgusted sound, remembering that it was wet. Annabeth smiled and lifted up the blanket, letting it float down onto her outstretched legs before folding a corner down, exposing the soft blanket underneath to protect from the dew soaked blades of grass. She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyebrows bouncing mockingly provocative as she patted the little corner reserved for him.

Percy looked at her like "Really?" and smiled back, sighing loudly as he settled beside her. Annabeth wiggled so the blanket was covering everything but her head and neck, and relaxed against Percy. He looked down at her and rubbed her arm affectionately to help her keep warm.

Piper and Jason collapsed in on each other and shared a few kisses while looking at the screen, and occasionally stealing glances at Percy and Annabeth, who were now easily talking about what constitutes as a "real dog" (they both agreed chihuahuas are _not_).

The movie finally started after excruciatingly painful previews-a few of which Annabeth and Piper remarked that they'd heard of that book, or want to see that. Percy leaned his head on top of Annabeth's, who had remained halfway on Percy even though she had gotten warmed up. He shifted, and almost immediately a draft spilled in right where Annabeth was laying. She started to shiver again, tightening her arms and pulling her legs closer to her body.

Percy frowned at her. "You cold?"

"I'm fine, just let me..." She shifted and brought the blanket over herself so that it blocked the wind.

"Now I"m cold." Percy tugged lightly on the blanket. "You know what, here." He sat up and took off his sweatshirt, his shirt almost coming off with it. Annabeth saw the goosebumps race along his stomach and arms and he held it out to her. She looked up at his face, confused. "Take it."

She smiled gratefully and pulled it over her head. _Wow, this smells really good, _she thought as she snuggled back down close to Percy, pulling the blanket over his arms so he looked like a disembodied head.

She tucked her arm under the blanket and put it on top of his stomach, resting the side of her head against his chest and hearing his heartbeat quicken. He put his arm around her and tugged on the comforter on that side, pulling it over her shoulder and his arm.

"You guys look comfy over there," came a sudden voice, Piper, working on her plan that she didn't know was working already maybe a bit too much.

Percy sheepishly grinned at her and Jason, turned around slightly to see them better. "It's just freezing out here, that's all."

Piper snorted. "Yeah, and you're _just _totally in love" she muttered under her breath as she turned back to the warmth of her boyfriend.


End file.
